


It’s about time

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor!Sam, F/M, Multi, pretend fainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Your best friend has an idea of how you can ask out Sam.





	It’s about time

**Author's Note:**

> This covered my "doctor!Sam" square for AU Bingo and it's for my best friend, Rachael (that's who the OFC is) This fic is based on a writing prompt I found on pinterest. “You’re a doctor and my friend’s been trying to get me a date so she fake-passed-out on the sidewalk to draw your attention towards us she’s okay I swear.”

Rachael brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she watched you and Sam talk. She grinned as the wheels started turning. There was no way she was leaving this party until you asked Sam out. It was obvious by your behavior that you liked him and as your best friend, she wanted to help. You knew your second mom (god rest her soul) would approve. She would always joke that you needed to find someone tall that you could climb like a tree. **  
**

That’s when an idea struck. When Dean first introduced the two of them, she remembered that Sam said he was a doctor. All I have to do is a little acting, and that should do the trick. Okay, that sidewalk is clear… so let’s make this convincing.

You really wanted to slip away from the party for a few minutes and just talk to your best friend, but she was nowhere to be found. Did she really pull an Irish Goodbye on me? No wait, she would’ve told Dean that she was leaving, so where in the hell did she go? 

That’s when you spotted her lying on the sidewalk face down. You froze and then darted towards her. “Rachael? No, fuck…” You had no idea what to do until you rolled her onto her back and brushed her hair back from her face. Her eyes popped open and you sighed in relief. You slapped her in the shoulder as she sat up and asked her what in the hell she was doing.

“I’m trying to get you a date, now yell for Sam, please?” Rachael laid back down on the sidewalk and closed her eyes. You had your doubts that this plan was actually going to work.

“Sam, I need your help!”

“What’s wrong?” You could tell that he ran all the way from the backyard just to see what was going on. “Y/N, are you okay?” He anxiously checked you for any bumps and bruises. 

“I’m fine, but Rachael needs your help.” You bit your lower lip as Sam bent down and started checking her for any sign on injury. 

“I don’t see anything wrong, but we can move her inside so I can examine her further.” 

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah, Y/N?” He picked Rachael up from the sidewalk and had her in his arms as he moved towards the front door. You paused behind as you gathered your courage to finally ask him out. 

“Would you - maybe - want to go on a date sometime?”

“Where’s this coming from?”

“I like you, and Rachael said it would make her feel better if she knew someone like you was taking care of me.”

“Y/N..?”

“Yes Sam?”

“She’s not really passed out is she?” You giggled and shook your head no. Sam smiled as the three of you made your way through the house. You opened the backdoor for Sam and he poked his head out of the opening. “Dean, come get your girlfriend! I have a date to plan!”

“It’s about time!”


End file.
